


He Promised

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide has trouble making good on his promise to ride Optimus until he overloads. That's alright, though, because the Prime can do all the work if he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked "Could you do a little drabble with sub!Ironhide and any other mech? Anything you want to do!"
> 
> and tying a gag to the ceiling is a-ok in my book. like. just. hot damn

“I thought you wanted to give me an overload, Ironhide, but all you’ve done so far far is overload yourself,” Optimus scolds lightly, his tone teasing as he presses his thumb firmly against Ironhide’s sensory nub.

Crying out, Ironhide’s valve clenches weakly as he grinds down against Optimus. With the rope tied around his helm, through his mouth, and back up to the ceiling, his neck bends at an awkward angle to give him the slack to sit on the Prime’s spike. His twitches his fingers restlessly, wishing that he could just  _touch_  because his legs are weak after riding Optimus so long, but the rope tying them wrist to elbow isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Optimus revs his engine as he pulls his thumb away from Ironhide’s array now that it’s drenched in lubricant. “Can you even ride my spike anymore? Can you move your legs?” he asks, reaching up to smear the fluid along Ironhide’s stretched lips.

“Uh-uh,” Ironhide admits, squeezing his glossa out underneath the rope in his mouth to lick at the Prime’s digit in apology. He’d promised that he could get Optimus to overload, but the Prime’s right. All he’s done so far is overload himself…..several times.

“That simply won’t do,” Optimus sighs.

Before Ironhide can attempt to apologize around his gag, Optimus grasps his hips and easily lifts him up, only to quickly drop him back down on his spike.


End file.
